


You can have my heart (because it’s all i’ve got)

by woojiniserau



Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Sci-Fi??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Because even in the darkest times, there will always be someone there to give you a little bit of light.





	1. New beginnings

“Hey, Park Yerim! Give back my pen!” Jihoon shouts, chasing after his best friend. She was definitely a pain in the ass but he’d rather have her than anyone else. She disappears around a corner, and Jihoon takes a minute to breathe. The little brat had ran all the way down to the basement of the Park resident’s abnormally large house. It’s dark and every horror movie scene flashes in his mind.

“Yerim, this isn’t funny anymore. Where are you?” Jihoon whispers, worried if he spoke to loud some creepy entity living down here would pop up and kill him.

Jihoon, ignoring everything single warning bell, walks deeper into the basement and turns round the corner he saw her go through a few seconds ago. It’s eerily quiet and Jihoon almost screams when he hears a bark. He whips his head around and see’s Yerim’s large, white dog Choco.

“Choco! You scared me. Come here, girl.” Jihoon pats his leg and smiles as she yaps happily and heads toward Jihoon. He felt much safer, knowing Choco was loyal and wouldn’t let him fend himself against any murderer.

Choco sniffs Jihoon’s outstretched arm but carries walking on ahead. He furrows his brow, wondering what had piqued her interest. He decides to follow her, deciding that she could probably smell out her annoying owner better than he could. Relief washes over him as he spots Yerim staring stoically at a battered, red door. A sense of familiarity washes over him as he observes it.

“Hey, Park.” Yerim whips her head towards Jihoon, her face pale and eyes wide. “Jihoon, it’s the door.”

Jihoon stares at her like she’s crazy. “The door?”

“The one dad always told me we weren’t allowed in. The red one remember? When we ran down her when we were seven?”

Jihoon now understands why the door seemed so familiar. He’d forgotten that day and besides he never wanted to go back since it seemed kind of shady, even to a seven year old. But he’s here now and he can’t help but be slightly more interested. He remembers Mr. Park’s stern face, Jihoon swearing its the only time he’s seen the emotionless man show any facial expression apart from blank, and his warning that he didn’t want to see either of them step foot in this place.

Jihoon thinks that Mr.Park wouldn’t hesitate to kill them both right now.

“Let’s go in.” Yerim grins, grabbing a bobby pin out of her hair and inserting it into the lock. Choco yelps beside them. Of course she’d agree with her lunatic owner, Jihoon thinks.

He stares at her with wide eyes. This girl was definitely crazy. “Do you want to die?” Jihoon exclaims and grabs her arm.

“Jihoon, if my dad’s a murderer and is storing bodies down here, I would want to know.” Yerim states, crossing her arms.

“So you can join him?”

“Shut up, Jihoon. What’s the worse that can happen? It’s probably his secret stash of mannequins or something? Maybe legos?”

“Just open the damn door.”

“Sheesh, okay. Give me a second.” Yerim whines and then continues jiggling the bobby pin in the keyhole as Choco scratches her paws against the door. They hear a click and Jihoon and Yerim stare at each other in surprise.

She pushes it open and they gape at the site. The room is nothing like the outside, with white walls and monitors, hundreds of wires coming out of them. It gives it a hospital vibe and as they walk in further Jihoon thinks it might actually be one as he spots a bed with a heart monitor. This is definitely not what he was expecting.

“Maybe we should just go?” Jihoon suggests.

As soon as he mutters the words, Choco scrambles past the two. “Oh my gosh, get your dog dumbass.”

“Park Jihoon, I swear on your stupid fluffy pink pen I’ll leave you locked down here.” Yerim snaps and runs in pursuit of her energetic dog.

“Yerim Park wait for me!” Jihoon pleads and runs after her.

She stops abruptly, causing Jihoon to crash into her and causing them to tumble onto the floor. Jihoon winces as he grabs his elbow that made a hard impact against the ground.

“You okay?”

The deep voice definitely did not belong to his stupid best friend and he’s almost afraid to look up. However, his curiosity gets the best of him and, _who cares if I die right now_ , he looks up and sees a boy, seeming to be around his age, jet black hair and tanned skin. Jihoon wonders how as he’s been down here, in the hardly lit room, with basically no sunlight as there’s no windows. He continues observing, not caring about the fact that he probably looks like a creep, and notices the dark eye bags plus a faint red mark down the side of arm. It seems new and Jihoon wonders what caused it.

_Mr, Park?_

“You should really leave. Mr. Park will be back soon.” The boy urges.

He turns to the side and sees Yerim gaping. As he flicks back and forth between the two, Jihoon can’t help the uncanny resemblance between the two.

“You look like each other.” Jihoon states. He just needed to know that he wasn’t the only one thinking it.

“What in th- Jihoon, you see this right? A person? An actual person? Are you a slave? What’s my dad doing? Oh my gosh, Jihoon! What?” Yerim splutters, pointing at the boy.

Jihoon wonders why he’s not panicking just like her but he supposes there should be one responsible person. “Who are you? Do you need help?”

“It’s too late for that.” The boy laughs bitterly.

Jihoon opens his mouth to reply but the resounding sound of footsteps can be heard. All three of them widen their eyes and the boy recovers first, pushing Jihoon and Yerim into a secluded corner. Jihoon makes a grab for Choco, who’d mysteriously had a liking to the boy, and wishes she doesn’t decide that nows the time to bark to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star (don’t ask). However, a hand grabs his arm and he looks up to see the latter shaking his head. Jihoon furrows his brows but pulls his hand back and huddles into the corner with Yerim.

Their hearts beat seconds faster as the footsteps become louder and Jihoon and Yerim hold their breathes as they peer over at the boy whose shut the door and is sitting on the bed they saw earlier, Choco by his side.

Jihoon’s heart clenches as the boy looks visibly frightened. He wonders what happens to him down here. He was afraid himself. How could he face Mr. Park and act like he didn’t know anything?

“Who let that damned dog in here again? It is an animal which could interfere with your health.” Mr.Park snaps, grabbing forcibly onto the boy.

Jihoon almost gasps, never seeing such a reaction from the usual stoic Mr. Park. He watches as the boy winces and realises it’s the arm with the cut.

“It was mother.” The boy mumbles.

This time Jihoon and Yerim have to physically shut their mouth so they don’t react and bring attention to themselves. He looks over at Yerim to see her blood drained face and he knows for certain he heard right. He wonders if this is why they looked the same.

“What? That damned women. She’s too soft for her own good. I don’t understand why she is acting like such a good mother when she’s allowing this to happen to her son.” Mr.Park chuckles. However, it’s not a nice, happy laugh but a sinister one.

“Please don’t hurt mother. It’s my fault. I’m sorry, father.” The boy mutters.

“Of course it’s your fault, Park Woojin. You’ve been useless with everything. If only you weren’t such a disgrace, you could be up there becoming someone great. At least you have a healthy body. Poor Yerim, such a sick child she was. Just remember what you’re here for, Woojin.” Mr.Park spits out and marches out the room, slamming the door behind him.

It takes Jihoon a few seconds to process everything that happened. Some of it made sense, some of it didn’t. He knew that Yerim had been a sick child but when did she have a brother and if he knew her, why didn’t she know him?

“Please can you explain. I think we deserve that and I think you need help.” Yerim demands and Jihoon’s startled to hear her voice as he never realised she moved from their hiding place.

He scrambles up and places a hand on Yerim’s shoulder. “Yah, Yerim. Don’t force it. It’s hard for him too.” Jihoon could clearly tell the boy- Woojin- seemed aggravated and kind of depressed. He understands though. His own dad called him useless and a disgrace.

“Ah, no it’s fine. She is my sister after all and you’re her...?” Woojin tilts his head to the side and sends him a small smile. _Cute_.

“Best friend.” Jihoon confirms.

Woojin nods and motions for them to sit on two plastic chairs.

“Well, I’m Park Woojin. Yerim, your twin brother. And, well if I were to say it bluntly, I’m kind of like your organ reserve.”

“Um, what?” Jihoon questions.

Yerim just stares at them blankly.

Woojin chuckles, “Yeah, it’s weird. You probably know that Yerim was very sick when she was younger and although she became better, the doctors said there was a chance for it to come back and potentially destroy all her vital organs.”

“But where do you fit in?” Yerim questions, “And why do I not remember you when you were clearly there at the time?”

Woojin smiles, sadly, “Well, you showed so much potential, a whole lot more than me. You were on top of the class, always coming home with A’s and teachers would gush about you. But me? I couldn’t do anything. It’s not like I didn’t try, but I just couldn’t reach you’re standard. I wasn’t interested either, I loved dance and I wanted to do it but all the parents would snigger about me and dad didn’t like it. He said he felt humiliated by me and that we couldn’t show our face in town anymore. That’s when he found out about how these group of people used to try and scientifically engineer twins so that a family could keep one as a backup organ donor.”

“That’s messed up and wrong on so many levels.”

“It is and they got caught by the police and were jailed for life for locking up the children and using them for just that sole purpose.”

“He’s doing that to you right now, isn’t he?” Jihoon asks, even if he knows the answer.

“Yeah, he managed to give Yerim something to forget her previous memories and we moved to Seoul for you to start a new life.”

“He’s seriously farming you like an animal so he can use your organs if I’m sick? And just because you didn’t do as well at school? Because you were different?” Yerim questions. She’s angry and confused at how her dad could do something so horrendous to his own son.

“Yes.” Woojin mutters, looking down and playing with his fingers.

Jihoon just wants to give him a huge hug. He couldn’t understand how someone could do this to an innocent child and for an unjustifiable reason (not like this could ever be justified).

“We need to do something.” Jihoon states, crossing his arms and staring determinedly at the twins.

“You can’t! You don’t know how angry he’ll get. He’ll probably kill me.” Woojin cries out.

“But technically he needs you so he can’t kill you. Otherwise, what’s the point of keeping you.” Yerim mutters.

“He can and he probably would’ve. You can preserve the organs. The only reason is because of mum.” Woojin states, his eyebrows scrunched together.

“But she’s allowing this to happen?” Jihoon questions.

“I don’t know. It probably makes her feel better or something.” Woojin suggests, shrugging his shoulders.

Jihoon scoffs.

“Well, Woojin we can’t just let him get away with this. You’re more of my family than he is at this moment. We have to help.” Yerim firmly says.

“She’s right. We have to make some sort of plan to get you out safely and for him to pay for all he’s doing.” Jihoon huffs out.

Woojin observes the two as he smiles fondly. He hardly knew these people but the fact they wanted to help gave Woojin hope that maybe he wasn’t such a waste of place, that maybe there were people out there who could love him when no one else would. He’s overwhelmed and Woojin feels his eyes watering. No one ever cared for him.

Until now.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Jihoon contemplates for a second before placing his arm around Woojin and giving his shoulder a squeeze. He smiles at him, “We’ll try everything we can. Me and your crazy sister over there. Man, I can’t believe you’re twins. You’re much more civilised.” Jihoon snickers.

“Yah, you’re downgrading to Park 3 now! And stop getting on his good side, he’ll find out sooner or later how demonic you can be.”

Jihoon moves away from Woojin to playfully pull at Yerim’s ponytail, “Woojin, don’t believe her. I’m an angel.”

Woojin laughs at the two. It’s the happiest he’s felt in his whole 18 years. And for the first time he feels that he won’t be stuck down here - even if it seems inevitable, a tiny part of him believes that he will soon be free.


	2. Budding friendships

“Jihoon, this is crazy.” Yerim mutters, walking back and forth her room.

“Stop pacing around so much! I can feel the draft.”

“Sorry, you didn’t find out your dad locked up your brother in a basement so that he can use him for organs. See, it even sounds crazy saying it out loud.” Yerim cries as she flops onto her bed. Choco barks and clambers onto her unsuspecting owner.

“Okay, okay, sorry. First, we are definitely not gonna be using a “my brother got locked up as an organ donor” card. And second, I’ve been sitting here for the past hour hearing you complain when we were trying to make a plan on how to actually help him.” Jihoon mutters, huffing and sinking further into Yerim’s gigantic, pink beanbag that Jihoon may or may not have forced her to buy.

“Ah, this is so hard. We need to talk to Woojin first.” Yerim mumbles as she gently pries of the large dog splayed on top of her to get up and check her timetable. “I know dad won’t be back until 8pm tonight ‘cause he has a meeting and mum works late today too. Perfect. Let’s go now. We still h-

“Park Yerim! You dumbass, you’re piano lesson starts in 10 minutes.” Jihoon shrieks as he catches the time on the large clock on the wall.

Yerim’s eyes widen as she realises that she is in fact late and has a maximum of 5 minutes because her teacher believes in being early rather than exactly on time. “Jihoon, you dickhead! You could’ve told me.”

“Sorry, I was watching you have your tenth break down of the day.” Jihoon snickers as he watches her hurriedly stumble to get her belongings.

“You’re dead to me. Now, get your ass down there and talk to Woojin. This time make sure to watch the clock. Idiot.” Yerim snaps before running out the room.

“Love you, too.” Jihoon shouts, earning a glare and a “just wait until i’m back” look on Yerim’s face.

_Well, here goes nothing._

 

* * *

 

“Knock, knock.” Jihoon shouts as he knocks against the door. Choco is panting beside him, seeming much more energetic. Jihoon finds it heartwarming- the fact that Choco seems very fond of Woojin.

“You know, when you knock on a door, you don’t have to say “knock, knock”?”

Jihoon pouts, “Why do the Park twins hate me so much?”

Choco yaps, clambering onto Woojin. The younger ruffles the white dog’s fur and Jihoon almost coos. _Almost._

“Yeah, I could hear your bickering from here.” Woojin chuckles, and follows after Jihoon into the room.

Jihoon reddens, embarrassed, “Okay, sure. Now, let’s go and create the best plan in history.” Jihoon states and claps his hands.

* * *

 

 

It’s been 30 minutes and Jihoon swivels around on the chair, trying to create a timetable of Mr.Park’s schedule with information from Woojin and Yerim. Jihoon felt weirdly comfortable, even including the fact that he wasn’t alone and normally he can’t stand being in one place with other people and not making conversation. He feels at ease and Jihoon knows this shouldn’t be the case, especially considering he hardly knew Woojin. Maybe, the circumstance they met in already created an emotional bond between them that you’d only find in friends that been through many hardships together because they also had to go through trials. The only difference is that it happened at the very first steps of this new friendship.

“Hey, how do you take a photo?”

Jihoon turns round and sees Woojin holding his phone which he gave to the latter because Woojin kept whining for it. Jihoon would never admit that it was Woojin’s cute pouty face that made him give in. The Woojin Jihoon met on the night they find him was definitely not as reserved as he was at first glances. But then their situation wasn’t ideal and they hardly knew each other.

“Come here. I’ll show you.”

And that’s how they spent the next hour, snapping each other and using the weird filters that Woojin had found hilarious for some reason. Jihoon also discovers that the younger may have the cutest snaggletooth in the world.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you spent an hour taking photos on Snapchat.” Yerim groans, looking at the two in disbelief.

“Oh, let us live. It was my fault. I let the kid discover the app.”

“Um, kid? We’re the same age!” Woojin pouts, stomping his foot.

Jihoon and Yerim give him pointed looks.

“Okay, stop judging me. Anyways, you should leave. He’ll be coming back home soon.” Woojin sighs, sadly, as he stares at the large clock on the wall. He liked having the company and he felt that he finally had a friend- Jihoon.

“We’ll both come back tomorrow. Maybe, if I’m here you’ll both do something useful.” Yerim looks at them sternly, although a smile plays on her lips.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.” Jihoon frowns, pushing Yerim out the door, “Bye, Woojin.”

Woojin smiles sadly, “Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will this be slow burn or not 🤔🤔 probably won’t cause i can’t hold back from 2park but we’ll seeeee
> 
> i’ve still not recovered from woojin’s profile photo and all the ab6ix content. we have been well fed 🥺


	3. Finding the way

It’s twelve thirty pm and Jihoon can’t sleep. He remembers the day when Yerim and him had hid behind the shelf and he remembers seeing an indent in the wall. Admittedly, he had forgotten about it until he was looking through the photos Woojin and him took and saw the shelf in the background. 

He gets up, heads to his desk and opens up his laptop. He searches up the postcode for the area they live in and scours through the thousands of results until he lets out a silent cheer as he finds the original house plans for their street. Jihoon studies it intently until he almost cheers out loud this time when he finds a passage from his basement into the one in Yerim and Woojin’s house. Those weird Youtube videos about “top ten ways the FBI catch criminals!” Jihoon ended up watching really did end up coming in handy. 

Jihoon couldn’t believe the luck as he silently creeps down the steps down into the basement and finds a small door, half the size of him, behind all the junk. Jihoon grabs the handle and slowly twists it, his eyes widening in excitement and amazement as it creaks open. He turns his phone flashlight on and crawls through the dusty tunnel until he reaches what seems to be the end. Jihoon holds his breath as he slowly adds force to the small door. Its opens slightly and Jihoon’s surprised to see small, warm rays of light seeping through the crack. 

He crawls out and nearly gasps as he spots Woojin curled up on the bed, his shoulders shaking up and down. The younger’s face his turned away from him but Jihoon’s heart aches knowing that he’s crying.

“Psst, Woojin.” Jihoon whispers, trying not to startle the sobbing boy but it doesn’t seem to help as Woojin’s body immediately freezes up. 

“It’s okay. It’s me, Jihoon.” 

Woojin shoots up, and frantically moves his head around, scanning the room. Jihoon gets up from his crouched position from behind the shelf and walks slowly towards Woojin. He feels his heart clench as he watches the younger rapidly wipe away his tears. It’s hard to miss his red, puffy eyes and tired face.

“We can play uno?” 

Woojin furrows his eyebrows before bursting out with laughter. “You’re weird.”

“I’m just trying to make you feel better.” Jihoon mumbles, avoiding eye contact with the younger as he feels his face getting hot.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” Woojin frowns, playing with his fingers.

“Shut up, Park 2. You are part of our friendship so you have to show us you’re ugly crying so we can help your sad ass. It’s in the contract.” Jihoon huffs.

Woojin chuckles, “You have a violent approach to things. Maybe Yerim was right. You’re a demon in disguise.” 

“Yah, I was being kind by letting you be Park 2. You’re being demoted to Park 4 now.” 

“4?” 

“Yeah, after Choco.” 

Woojin smiles and roles his eyes. Jihoon is a crazy character. Far different from anyone he’s met before. Not like he’s known a lot of people. He had only ever had 4 close friends before in Busan - Youngmin, Woong, Donghyun and Daehwi. But hell he doesn’t know what happened to them or even if they’re still living in Busan. Woojin wishes to find them once they figure a way to get out and get Mr.Park pay.

“Wait, how did you even get in here?” 

“Isn’t that something you should ask the moment you saw me crawl out from your wall?” 

“I was kind of busy with my crying session.” Woojin states.

“Wait, shit. Woojin, I’m sorry. I’m so insensitive and y-

Woojin clasps his hand over Jihoon’s mouth. “Park 4 talks quite a lot, huh?” 

Jihoon glares, pulling Woojin’s hand off his face. “I’m never gonna try being a decent human with you. It’s a waste of my kindness.” 

“Uh huh. So why’d you pay me a visit at 1am in the morning?” Woojin grins at the older’s flustered face. 

“Um, yeah I just wanted to see if it’d actually lead to here so yeah well bye I guess.” Jihoon sputters, hastily walking back towards the tunnel. 

“Wait.” Woojin shouts, grabbing Jihoon’s retreating figure. Jihoon gives him a questioning look. 

“Uh, you don’t have to leave. I don’t mind. I mean if you want. We could play uno. Or m-

“Stop. Desperation is not a good look on you.” Jihoon snickers as he walks back towards Woojin’s bed 

Woojin glares at him. “You’re uninvited now.” He pouts.

“Okay then. Bye.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m joking. Stay. Please.” Woojin mumbles but Jihoon still manages to catch it. 

The older’s heart feels full, knowing that tonight Woojin wouldn’t be lonely. Who cares about the huge dark circles he’d be sporting tomorrow. Or the lessons he’s gonna fall asleep in. Jihoon certainly doesn’t. Because he knows it’ll be worth it - worth seeing Woojin smile all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had to add ab6ix here, didn’t i 
> 
> why do i always get ideas to write at 1am ?? brain pls work at normal times thank u 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed !!

**Author's Note:**

> i’m bored and this is what my bored mind wanted to write instead of giving me ideas for my other fics !! enjoyyyyyyy


End file.
